Helix (Generals 1)
|baseunit= |role=Multi-role helicopter |useguns= * Machine gun * (upgrade) * fire bomb/tactical nuke (upgrade) and a bunker |usearmor=Heavy |hp= |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype= |trans= |cost= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |airspeed= |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range= |sight= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= }} Introduced late in the conflict with the GLA, the Helix helicopter provided with a highly flexible airborne platform. The Helix was by default equipped with a basic machine gun/chaingun similar to the 's, and was able to transport 5 infantry units, a variable number of vehicles (excepting Nuke Cannons), or a combination of both. Slow moving and heavily armoured for an airborne unit, the Helix was comparable to the Overlord Tank, and was so large that it could even transport a single example of the enormous tanks. Unlike the Overlord, the Helix could be constructed without a Propaganda Center, meaning it could be unleashed earlier on in the conflict. The Helix could be upgraded in multiple ways according to the role desired. General Shin Fai had his forces develop a more specialized model called the Assault Helix. Variations There are four variations to the Helix helicopter other than the default. Speaker Tower “Speaker Tower” Helix is the Chinese Air Ambulance which is able to repair and provide medical attention to friendly units in the vicinity, as well as providing a small boost in firing rate to simulate providing additional ammunition. Could be upgraded with Subliminal Messaging. Gatling Cannon “ ” Helix is China’s attack helicopter with twin Gattling guns supplementing the Helix's default weapon that made quick work of light vehicles and infantry, it can also reveal stealth units and building making is most suited to Search and Destroy missions. Could be upgraded with the Chainguns upgrade. Bunker “ ” Helix is most effective as a transport helicopter since its capacity is limited to five men or a vehicle. It is effective at delivering fresh troops from the main base to outposts, small bases, or troop columns around the map. Infantry being transported in the Helix may fire from within it. This is best used for clearing enemy units and those out of range of base defenses, giving a respite to the base before delivering the new troops. Assault Assault Helix (cannot be modified from default) is a specialized infantry air assault helicopter it is loaded with eight Special Operations commandos who can fire at the enemy below, clear a safe landing zone, land, and attack the enemy. Upgrade * Napalm Bomb - This upgrade allowed Napalm Bombs to be dropped directly under the Helix (except for General Tsing Shi Tao, who preferred Nuclear Bombs) after each release there would be a short recharge time. Tactics/Counters Perhaps the most useful Helix upgrade was the Battle Bunker upgrade, in spite of the fact that it removed the Helix's capacity to transport vehicles, as it turned the Helix into a very useful weapon to counter early tank rushes, particularly by inexperienced generals who may have forgotten to supplement their tanks with anti-air protection. Tank Hunters could fire upon both tanks and aircraft from within. This flying bunker could also prove deadly against structures. For those who wished to use their Helices for tactical redeployment of units, the Gatling Cannon was a good option, providing some protection against lightly-armoured anti-air units. While being a rather sturdy aircraft, the Helix was also large and relatively slow-moving. This meant that while it could shoulder a heavier amount of anti-aircraft fire it was a very easy target, especially when damaged. Stinger Sites and in particular were useful for taking it down. General Alexander's EMP Patriots were nearly unapproachable because of their EMP capabilities. It was a poor match for concentrated anti-aircraft fire. Aircraft such as the could defeat them easily thanks to their supreme speed. Behind the scenes The Helix in real life resembles a Kamov Ka-27 (NATO reporting name Helix), a Russian anti-submarine helicopter. The real life Helix is smaller than the one in-game and is primarily used for anti-submarine warfare purposes. Its Naval Infantry transport version still has a capacity of 8 passengers and Gatling guns, though. See also * Assault Helix * Combat Chinook Category:Zero Hour Chinese Arsenal Category:Zero Hour aircraft